Historia Ruchu Rastafari
Historia Rastafarianizmu Okres Garveya Rastafarianizm wywodzi swoją nazwę od Ras (książę) Tafari Makonnen, czyli chrzestnego imienia cesarza Hajle Syllasje, którego koronacja była traktowana jako spełnienie wygłoszonego trzy lata wcześniej proroctwa faktycznego inicjatora tej religii, Marcusa Garveya: Look to Africa for the crowning of a Black King; he shall be the Redeemer. Spójrzcie na Afrykę, na koronację Czarnego Króla; on będzie Odkupicielem. oraz kilku proroctw biblijnych. Cesarz Hajle Syllasje przyjął po koronacji biblijny tytuł „Króla Królów, Pana Panów, zwycięskiego lwa plemienia Judy” i zgodnie z wierzeniami rastafarian jest 225. władcą Etiopii, w ciągłym łańcuchu królów Etiopii, zaczynającym się od samego biblijnego króla Dawida. Garvey wierzył w ideę panafrykanizmu, głoszącego, że kiedyś wszyscy czarni ludzie powstaną, połączą się w pełnym braterstwie i odzyskają Afrykę z rąk białych kolonizatorów. W latach 20. i 30. XX w. jeździł on po różnych krajach karaibskich z pół-religijnymi, pół-politycznymi kazaniami. Jego kazania znalazły szczególny posłuch wśród rolniczej ludności Jamajki. Po koronacji w 1930 r. Hajle Syllasje, Garvey ogłosił go nowym mesjaszem. W tym czasie Etiopia była jedynym niepodległym państwem w Afryce, a Hajle Syllasje był jedynym czarnoskórym władcą, którego poważnie traktowano w Europie. Jak na ironię, sam Syllasje był chrześcijaninem obrządku etiopskiego i nie chciał mieć nic do czynienia z nowopowstałym ruchem polityczno-religijnym. Jeden z głównych kaznodziejów rastafariańskich, Leonard Howell, ogłosił w latach 30. podstawowe prawdy tego ruchu społeczno-religijnego. Były to: *nienawiść do białej rasy, *wiara w wyższość czarnej rasy, *dążenie do zemsty na białej rasie za wszystkie krzywdy, które uczyniła czarnym ludziom, *walka z legalnym rządem Jamajki (sprawowanym w tym czasie przez białych), *czynienie przygotowań do powrotu do Afryki, *uznanie cesarza Syllasje za mesjasza i jedynego prawowitego władcy czarnych ludzi. Po tym ogłoszeniu, Howell został aresztowany i osadzony w więzieniu na 2 lata. Po wyjściu z więzienia ustanowił on komunę o nazwie Pinnacle, która stała się pierwszą „wzorcową” komuną rastafariańską. Prawdopodobnie to w tej komunie wprowadzono zwyczaj palenia gandzi i noszenia dredów. Krzepnięcie ruchu Brutalny rasizm pierwotnej wersji rastafarianizmu został z niego powoli wyeliminowany. Większość współczesnych rastafarian odżegnuje się obecnie od idei supremacji czarnej rasy, aczkolwiek, w niektórych środowiskach rastafariańskich, reminiscencje idei panafrykanizmu są wciąż żywe. Jedna z największych współczesnych sekt rastafariańskich o nazwie Dwanaście Plemion Izraela zalicza wszelkie formy rasizmu do sił „Babilonu” i upatruje wyzwolenia się z jego okowów przez studiowanie i medytację nad Pismem, które jest dostępne dla ludzi wszystkich ras i wyznań. Pod koniec lat 30. zarówno Jamajka jak i Etiopia znalazły się w trudnej sytuacji politycznej. W 1935 roku Etiopia została najechana i okupowana przez faszystowskie Włochy, co rastafarianie traktują jako prawdziwy początek II wojny światowej. Hajle Syllasje uciekł do Wielkiej Brytanii, gdzie utworzył Światową Federację Etiopską, w ramach której gromadził donacje, które głównie pochodziły od rastafarian. W dowód wdzięczności, po powrocie na tron, przeznaczył on znaczne tereny w jednej z etiopskich prowincji na osiedlanie się rastafarian z całego świata. Równolegle, w 1941 roku, komuna Pinnacle została rozwiązana i zakazana przez władze Jamajki. Mimo to, ruch rastafariański rozwijał się na Jamajce w częściowym podziemiu. Od 1950 roku został on oficjalnie zakazany. Wielu rastafarian było w tym czasie prześladowanych, bitych, zmuszanych do obcinania dredów i umieszczanych w więzieniach za palenie gandzi. Etiopska wspólnota emigrantów-rastafarian, wspierana finansowo przez wyznawców na całym świecie, zdobywała tymczasem coraz silniejsze wpływy na rządy w Etiopii, stając się w końcu jedną z głównych podpór kulejącej władzy cesarskiej. Odwiedziny cesarza Hajle Syllasje zdecydował się w 1966 r. odwiedzić Jamajkę, aby spotkać się ze starszyzną półoficjalnych komun rastafariańskich. Wizyta ta dała silny impuls do rozwoju tego ruchu na całym świecie, gdyż została zinterpretowana przez wielu rastafarian jako oficjalne uznanie swojej roli mesjasza przez Syllasje, aczkolwiek sam Syllasje pozostał do końca życia chrześcijaninem obrządku etiopskiego i nigdy nie uznał oficjalnie tej roli. Syllasje podczas swojego pobytu na Jamajce starał się skierować ten ruch na bardziej pokojowe tory. Ogłosił on oficjalnie, że rastafarianie nie powinni opuszczać własnych krajów i emigrować do Afryki do czasu aż uda im się wyzwolić spod jarzma „Babilonu” wszystkich uciskanych ludzi we własnym kraju, co dość radykalnie zmieniło charakter tego ruchu z panafrykańskiego na bardziej uniwersalny. Cesarz wysłał także na Jamajkę koptyjskich duchownych. Walter Rodney, profesor na Jamaica University, utworzył w 1968 roku „Ruch Czarnej Siły” (Black Power Movement), który przejął wiele idei od rastafarianizmu i razem z nim rozprzestrzenił się na inne wyspy karaibskie – Trinidad i Tobago, Dominika i Grenada. Okres po śmierci cesarza Paradoksalnie, śmierć Syllasje w 1975 roku stała się początkiem okresu spektakularnego wzrostu popularności tego ruchu na świecie, głównie za sprawą sukcesu komercyjnego związanej z tym ruchem muzyki reggae. W pierwszej połowie lat 70. reggae stało się bardzo popularne w USA i Europie, głównie za sprawą charyzmatycznego i utalentowanego Boba Marleya i jego zespołu The Wailers. Jednocześnie, po śmierci Syllasje, rastafariańscy „uczeni w piśmie” podzielili się na dwie frakcje. Pierwsza z nich głosiła, że cesarz przeniósł się czasowo do nieba, gdzie będzie wybierał sprawiedliwych spośród ludu Rasta, w mającym niebawem nadejść końcu świata. Druga wierzyła, że on tak naprawdę nie umarł i że jego śmierć została sfingowana przez siły „Babilonu”, a tak naprawdę ukrywa się on gdzieś w Afryce, czekając na odpowiedni moment, aby poprowadzić swój lud do Ziemi Obiecanej. W tej drugiej wersji rastafarianizm stanowi wciąż podstawę rozmaitych sekt i luźnych grup wyznawców rozsianych na całym świecie, będąc w Europie i USA podstawą swoistej odmiany kultury młodzieżowej. Rastafarianizm współczesny Ruch Rastafari nigdy nie był nadmiernie zorganizowaną religią, zresztą wielu Rasta twierdzi iż to nie jest religia, ale "droga życia". Większość ludzi Rasta nie identyfikuje się z konkretną sektą czy wyznaniem, definiując siebie jako Rasta raczej przez ubiór, obyczaje, poglądy na sprawę rasizmu, słuchanie muzyki i częste przebywanie w gronie podobnych osób, tworząc w ten sposób nieformalne subkultury. Niektórzy rastafarianie oprócz muzyki robią karierę polityczną, jak np. Nandor Tanczos albo Ras Sam Brown i jego partia Suffering People's Party z roku 1961, lub łagodzą konflikty polityczne, jak np. Bob Marley, który poprosil ówczesnego premiera Michaela Manleya, i lidera opozycji Edwarda Seagę na scenę, i następnie wykonano sławne zdjęcie ich trzech trzymających ręce w symbolicznym geście pokoju podczas bardzo brutalnej kampanii przedwyborczej. Odłamy ruchu, tzw. domy Większość Rastafarian nie identyfikuje się z żadną sektą ani odłamem, ale wyróżnić można trzy silne domy Rastafari: Nyahbinghi, Bobo Ashanti oraz 12 Plemion Izraela. Dom Bobos ma charakter bardziej panafrykański i jest raczej sektą z charyzmatycznym liderem, podczas gdy dom 12 Plemion Izraela jest bardziej uniwersalny. Większość świadomych swojej wiary rastafarian, zwłaszcza tych mieszkających na Karaibach, uznaje, że należy do jednego z „domów”, które są pozostałością oryginalnej struktury zniszczonej częściowo w latach 50. Są to domy Nyahbinghi i Combsomes, które do lat 50. były zarządzane przez nieformalne zgromadzenia starszych „uczonych w piśmie”. Zwolennicy domu Nyahbinghi noszą dredy, a zwolennicy domu Combsomes chodzili normalnie ostrzyżeni. Aktualnie dom Combsomes praktycznie zanikł, zaś dom Nyahbinghi trwa i jest zarządzany przez obieralną radę 72. starców, która spotyka się raz do roku i ustala ogólne kierunki rozwoju tej formy rastafarianizmu. Określając Jah-Jah jako Jezusa, Rastafari jest nowym ruchem religijnym który wyrósł z chrześcijaństwa, tak samo jak chrześcijaństwo wyrosło z judaizmu. W 1996, ruch Rastafari na całym świecie otrzymał status doradczy przy Organizacji Narodów Zjednoczonych (ONZ).